1. (Field of the Invention)
The present invention relates generally to a screen for displaying, on an enlarged scale, an image projected by a projector or a projection TV set and in particular but not exclusively to a portable screen assembly that is easy to carry and can be installed at an optional location such as, for example, on a floor, a table or the like.
2. (Description of Related Art)
An image projected by a projector or, in some cases, a projection TV set is generally displayed, on an enlarged scale, on a reflection type screen or a transmission type screen.
Of such screens, some are generally accommodated in a housing mounted on a ceiling or a side wall, and are electrically or manually extended as occasion demands. Hanging screens or screens with a tripod are used by hanging or locating them at a desired place.
Portable screen assemblies are today available in which a screen is wound around a roll housed in a housing. When such screen assemblies are in use, the housing is initially installed at a desired place, and the screen is subsequently extended by, for example, an extension means somewhat similar to a pantograph by the action of the biasing force of a spring mounted therein.
Recently, the number of meeting or conference increases in companies or offices and there is an increasing demand for a portable screen assembly of a simple structure that is easy to carry with a projector and can be installed on a floor, a desk or a table in a conference room to display an image projected by the projector.